mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffin Mob
The Griffin was one of the first mobs to be followed in 1993. Dominant Pair At first the dominant air was unknown. In June 1993 Spaceman was dicovered to be the dominant male. A few months later in September Phobia was discovered to be the dominant female. After Phobia's death from a cape cobra Sayan became the new dominant female. Curret Members The Griffin have 22 members as of Janaury 1996. Sayan (VGF012) Dominant Female Spaceman (VGFM001) Dominant Male Ixo (VGF013) Stajoe (VGM015) Cios (VGM016) Yonaiker (VGM017) Ani (VGF018) Kunu (VGF019) Kara (VGF020) Kobo (VGM021) Jacker (VGM022) Reverant (VGM024) Siana (VGF025) VGF027 VGM028 VGM029 VGF030 VGM031 VGF032 VGF033 VGP034 VGP035 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Griffin. Spaceman (VGFM001) Phobia (VGF002) Vipe (VGF003) Jami (VGF004) Ben (VGM005) Bizzle (VGM006) Mr. Hack (VGM007) Hokk (VGM008) Muiden (VGF009) Eminem (VGM010) McGoter (VGM011) Sayan (VGF012) Ixo (VGF013) Joinet (VGM014) Stajoe (VGM015) Cios (VGM016) Yonaiker (VGM017) Ani (VGF018) Kunu (VGF019) Kara (VGF020) Kobo (VGM021) VGM022 VGF023 VGM024 VGF025 VGP026 VGF027 VGM028 VGM029 VGF030 VGM031 VGF032 VGF033 VGP034 VGP035 Rivals The Griffin hold a territory near the Zion, Kakoo and Quantum. History March 1993: Griffin was followed. There were 15 members four of them were pups. Dominant Pair unknown. April 1993: '''Several males went roving. '''May 1993: '''One female was pregnant. '''June 1993: '''One female lost her litter. Spaceman was dicovered to be the dominant male. '''July 1993: Another female was pregnant. August 1993: '''The female lost her litter and was evicted. '''September 1993: Phobia was discovered to be the dominant female and she was pregnant. She evicted Vipe and Jami. Two ecounters with Kakoo. Octobter 1993: Phobia gave birth to Cios, Yonaiker and Ani. November 1993: '''Chase, Nicholas, Blythe and Brynn appeared. '''December 1993: Vipe and Jami aborted. Ben, Bizzle, Mr. Hack and Hokk went roving. Janaury 1994: '''Muiden was pregnant. Ben, Bizzle, Mr. Hack and Hokk. '''February 1994: Muiden lost her litter. Phobia was pregant. Vipe, Jami and Muiden were evicted. March 1994: '''Phobia gave birth to Kunu, Kara and Kobo. '''April 1994: Ben, Bizzle, Mr. Hack, Hokk, Eminem, McGoter and Stajoe went roving. May 1994: '''Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Brynn and Granger visited. One encounter with Zion. '''June 1994: '''Viper aborted. '''July 1994: '''Jamie was pregnant. '''August 1994: '''Jamie gave birth to Jacker, VGF023, Reverant, Siana and VGP026. '''September 1994: '''VGP026 was predated. Bizzle, Mr. Hack and Stanjoe went roving. '''October 1994: '''Phobia was pregnant. Vipe, Jami, Muiden, Sayan and Ixo were evicted. '''November 1994: '''Phobia gave birth to VGF027, VGM028, VGM029 and VGF030. '''December 1994: '''Jami was Last Seen. Bizzle, Mr. Hack, Eminem, McGoter and Cios wet roving. '''Janaury 1995: '''Vipe aborted. Ben, Bizzle, Mr. Hack, Hokk, Eminem, McGoter, Stajoe, Cios, and Yonaiker went roving. '''February 1995: VGF023 was predated. Bizzle was Last Seen. March 1995: Vipe was pregnant. Ben, Mr. Hack, Hokk, Eminem, McGoter, Joinet, Stajoe, Cios and Yonaiker went roving. April 1995: 'Vipe gave birth to VGM031, VGF032 and VGF033. '''May 1995: ' Ben was biten by a snake and died. Phobia was pregnant. Vipe, Muiden, Sayan, Ixo and Ai were evicted. '''June 1995: '''Phobia gave birth but lost her litter. Vipe was Last Seen. '''July 1995: '''Mr. Hack was Last Seen. '''August 1995: '''Hokk, Eminem, McGoter and Joinet left the group. '''September 1995: Ani aborted. Stajoe, Cios, Yonaiker and Kobo went roving. October 1995: Phobia was pregnant. Muiden was Last Seen. Sayan, Ixo, Ani, Kunu and Kara were evicted. '''November 1995: '''Phobia gave birth to VGP034 and VGP035. '''December 1995: '''Phobia died. Sayan became the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs